From Then On
by idontknow10
Summary: A continuation from the last episode not including the day after or five years later episodes.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer POV

Sunlight streamed through the curtains shining right into my eyes. I buried my head in the pillow trying to escape this light torture. This was definitely one of those mornings that I did not want to get out of bed. I felt a warm arm drape over my stomach and heard soft snores. Snoring usually bugged the crap out of me but when it was Ashley I found it to be completely adorable, plus she didn't always snore, it was usually only when she was really tired. Last night must have really worn her out. After everyone finally left the party Ashley and I had our own little 'party'. What can I say? Ashley's hot when she gets all committed.

I rolled over and scooted closer to her so that our noses barely touched. Ashley stirred slightly and slowly opened her eyes

"Morning roomie" I whispered to her before giving her a soft kiss.

"mmm… I think after last night we're a little more than 'roomies'" she said with a husky morning voice.

"yeah, well I guess that's a good thing." I tucked a stray curl behind her ear before resting my hand on her jaw pulling her close. It started with a quick chaste kiss but they became longer lingering kisses, both of us just enjoying waking up together. I felt her tongue slowly trace my bottom lip seeking entrance. Things get heated quickly, her tongue dipping into my mouth, both of us eager for more contact. I was being pulled on top of her. One of her hands was in my hair the other gripping my waist. I moved down slowly kissing along her neck and jaw before returning to her irresistible lips. I could feel my stomach doing flips, although that could be because I was starving but I just couldn't stop kissing her. I really wanted to continue but the growing ache in my stomach made it impossible to focus. I reluctantly pulled away kissing her one more time, "how 'bout some breakfast?"

"Distracted much? We're busy making out and the only thing you can think about is food, really?" Ashley said mockingly offended. She pulled me back under the covers and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Ashhlleeey..." she was kissing down my neck and across my collar bone trying to convince me to stay, and it was working pretty well, but I resisted rolling off of her.

"I would love to stay in bed with you all day but I'm starving".

"But wouldn't you rather break in the apartment more…" she was interrupted by a loud grumble and groan from her own stomach. she looked as shocked as I did raising her eyebrows.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one who's hungry" We both giggled.

"Fine, I guess I could eat" Ashley pouted. "Plus we have to get over to your parent's house to start packing things up." I grinned being reminded again of the start of our new life together. I couldn't be happier. School was over and we had the summer to spend together and to hang out with our friends. Then I would be starting college and starting my dream of making films and Ashley would be working on her music career. It was all so exciting to start this new chapter and knowing that I would have this amazing girl right there with me made it so much better.

"What are you smiling about?" Ashley snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm just really happy"

Ashley rolled over on her stomach and leaned over me "me too" she kissed my lips, only once knowing she would get carried away. I got out of bed and began getting dressed so that I could start making breakfast. Ashley headed towards the bathroom to take a shower, one of the only ways she could actually wake up.

After digging in the fridge and cupboards to find what I needed, I began cooking some eggs. I heard the toast pop up and as I was buttering each piece I heard Ashley walk in. Her hair was done up in a messy bun on top of her head and she was wearing a vintage band shirt that hung off her shoulders and a pair of shorts. Even just out of the shower in simple clothing with no makeup she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"Better stop drooling over me or the eggs are going to turn into rubber" she quipped with a smile, "here let me do that. You. Eggs" she kissed me on the cheek and took over the buttering duty. We finished eating and I took a shower while Ashley cleaned up. We ended up telling my parents about me moving in last night, we were just too excited to keep it to ourselves. They weren't all that surprised, in fact they had been expecting it but that didn't mean that they weren't sad to be losing me.

* * *

Ashley POV

As we pulled up to the Carlin's house I couldn't be more nervous. I was just waiting for something bad to happen. This had all fallen into place too quickly and without any drama. Ever since I thought about asking Spencer to move in I've had nightmares where Paula would deny Spencer and I's relationship again or Spencer would realize what a huge mistake dating me was and go back to dating guys. I guess that was the pessimist in me.

I felt a squeeze of my hand. I looked over to see Spencer offering a comforting smile, "everything okay?"

I guess my nervousness was pretty obvious. "Yeah, just scared."

"Why? They already know we're dating, and that we're moving in together and they were fine with it. This is the easy part. We're just packing up my stuff." I nodded in reply. "Everything's going to be fine Ash, okay…I love you."

A simple statement. Those three words were all it took to calm me down. She was right, the hard part was over. Spencer loves me and that's all that mattered.

I leaned over the center console giving her a soft kiss before pulling back and looking into her eyes." I love you too." I leaned back into my seat as I took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go." Spencer let go of my hand as we got out of the car and went into the house. Glenn was the only one home, Paula was at work and Mr. C was at the store.

"What's up sis?" Glenn asked bounding down the stairs

"Nothing, Ashley and I just came to pack up my stuff."

"That's right, you two are shacking up. Have fun packing, I'm gonna go play some Xbox." Glenn said heading towards the living room.

"That's okay, we won't need your help picking up these _big, heavy_ boxes" Spencer yelled sarcastically after him. We looked at each other sharing a knowing smile. We weren't going to be getting any help from him.

We grabbed the stack of boxes and newspaper that Mr. C had left for us at the bottom of the stairs and went up to Spencer's room to start packing.

* * *

About two hours later we had packed up all of Spencer's things. The only thing left to do was to load the boxes and furniture, which would probably take another hour or so. Both Mr. C and Paula came home. Mr. C checked in quickly to see if chili and cornbread sounded good for dinner. And Paula stopped in the doorway quickly to see if we needed anything. When I looked up to answer her she looked like she had been crying. She had been a bitch to me before I know but we had moved past that and started getting along and I didn't want to be doing anything to mess that up. Things between Spencer and I were a hell of a lot easier when we didn't have to tiptoe around her mom.

"I'm going to go get a drink, want anything?" I lied wanting to go make sure Paula was ok.

"No I'm fine thanks."

I found Paula sitting on the staircase with her head in her hands.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Paula jumped not realizing I had come up behind her. She quickly wiped away her tears. "I'm fine." She paused "… Actually I'm kind of freaking out. My youngest child is moving out of the house. To live with her girlfriend. In downtown LA.

"Which part is really freaking you out? Cause honestly I thought you were over the whole "my daughter's a lesbian thing?""

"No that's not issue. I really am over that… it's just…"

"Oh you're finally realizing how old you are!" I joked. Luckily she laughed too.

"Yeah, something like that."

I became more serious "I'm going to take care of her. You know that right?"

Paula turned to me "Ashley I know I wasn't the most supportive parent when I found out that Spencer was gay. And I certainly wasn't your biggest fan. But one day I looked at Spencer and realized, ever since she's been with you she's been the happiest I've ever seen her. You made her happy and I realized that that was all that mattered." She paused "I know you're going to take care of her".

We both looked at each other and smiled before she grabbed me and pulled me into a big hug. This was something new. I never ever thought that Paula and I would be here one day but it was nice. Bonding with a woman who once pulled a chunk of my hair out after catching her daughter and I in bed together. Like I said, this was new.

"uhh what's going on here?" We both turned to see Spencer standing a few steps above us.

"Paula here just realized she's getting old and she needed a hug." Paula jabbed me in the ribs laughing with Spencer and I. "your mom and I were just having a nice chat."

"Really?" Spencer looked at us doubtfully.

"Really" Paula replied pulling both of us into a hug before hugging just Spencer. "I love you sweetie and as much as I'm going to miss you I know you and Ashley are going to be happy together. Just promise me I'll still get to see you sometime."

"Love you too mom. And Ashley and I have already been planning with dad to come over once a month as long as he cooks us dinner."

As if on cue we heard Mr. C calling us down for dinner.

* * *

After dinner Paula and Mr. C helped Spencer and I load the boxes into the trailer. Mr. C made Glenn help load the furniture and unload it back at the loft. It was close to ten when we finally got the furniture unloaded and the Carlin's were heading home and Spencer and I were exhausted

"Let's just leave the boxes and we'll get them tomorrow." I suggested to Spencer.

"But we need to…."

"Shhh," I cut her off. "It can wait until tomorrow, we're both tired. Let's just go upstairs and watch a movie before we go to bed."

"Yeah I guess you're right, what do you wanna watch?"

"ummm how about friends with benefits?"

"sounds good. Little spoon?"

I smiled "yeah. Big spoon."

We laid on the couch with Spencer in front of me and covered ourselves up. I wrapped an arm around her waist and she scooted further into me. God I love this girl. Just lying on the couch watching a movie like an old married couple was the best thing ever. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier as my exhaustion began to take over.

I wake up and look at the clock, 1:30. The title screen was playing on a loop. Spencer must have fallen asleep too. I nudged Spencer to wake her up, she rolled over and snuggled her face under my neck. How can I possibly wake her up when she's so damn cute? I gently got up and stepped over her off the couch before scooping her up in my arms and carrying her to my, I mean our room. She barely even stirred when I put her on the bed. I went back into the living room and turned off all of the lights and the tv. As I laid down Spencer scooted closer to me. As I started to fall asleep I could only think how lucky I was that I get to fall asleep and wake up to this girl everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the repost on chapter 1 I had left out the ending, whoops please forgive me. Also it might be a week or two til I update as I need to get ahead of this story so I can update more often. Anyways here's chapter 2 Thanks!**

* * *

"Ash where's my swimsuit?" I yelled down the hallway into the kitchen. It had been a few weeks since graduation and moving into Ashley's. We were planning on going to the beach to hang out with Aiden, Kyla, Glen, Chelsea, and Madison. We had all gotten really close the past few weeks, spending as much time together as possible knowing it would end all too soon. Ashley yelling back to me snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know where did you put it after we got out of the hot tub last night?"

"I wasn't wearing it in the hot tub last night. Remember?" I said shyly peering around the corner in the kitchen.

"Oh. Yeah." I could see her getting lost in the memory of last night.

"Ash. Focus".

"Remind me again why you need one today?"

"Because. We are going to be at the beach. With our friends." I looked at her only to see an expectant look on her face still needing an answer. "In public."

"…And?"

"Shut up! You're terrible. Plus we both know how jealous you get when other people even look at me, let alone if I was naked."

"yeah well just gives me a chance to fight them all off and let them know that you're all mine!" She grabbed me wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"Of course I am. Always." I ended with a quick kiss to her lips. "but seriously we need to find my swimsuit, I told everybody we'd be there at noon. And it's already 12:15!"

"okay, umm did you check the hanger on the back of the door?"

"Found it!" I quickly grabbed it from the hanger and stuffed it into the bag with all of our stuff for the day.

* * *

We spent the day lounging in the sun and swimming. Ashley, Kyla and I were taking a break and watched the rest of the group play volleyball.

"so Kyla what are you and Aiden going to do since you're moving to the ashram?" Ashley nosily asked her.

"Ash! Seriously do you really think that's any of our business?"

"She's my little sister, I think I dese…" Kyla cut her off "Spencer its fine really" Kyla looked over to Aiden who must have just scored cause he was doing some kind of crazy victory dance with Chelsea. Kyla smiled at his dorkiness. "We've actually decided to end things. That way we could both focus on our plans and not worrying about what the other person was doing."

"I'm sorry Kyla. Are you okay?" Ashley scoots over and put her arm around Kyla.

"yeah it's good. We both really aren't good at making this work anyways. It's what we needed to do. What about you Ashley? Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Yeah I'm just going to keep trying to get my music out there. Playing at open mike nights. And sending tapes to different artists. I'll just hope for the best."

"you know you can still apply to Cal. U. You might not get your first choice of classes but at least you can get some gen. ed. classes out of the way." I suggested. I've really been wanting Ashley to consider college. I'm just afraid that she's going the singing and songwriting route because of her dad, not that there's anything wrong with that I just want to make sure that she's happy.

Ashley ignored my suggestion not wanting to start a fight and ruin this day for everyone so I let it go too, for now. Eventually we're going to have to talk about it.

* * *

Later that night we were all sitting around a fire just watching the flames burn down to coals. Everyone had their plans and was excited about going away but they also weren't fully prepared to leave everything they knew. Everyone knew it but no one wanted to talk about it. We all just wanted to enjoy our last night together as a group.

I snuggled closer to Ashley under the blanket and she intertwined her fingers with mine, slowly rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I'm really gonna miss you guys." We all looked over shocked to hear these words coming from Madison. "What?! I mean I'm gonna have to find new lesbians to make fun of. And not to mention losing both of my crime fighting buddies!" Madison laughs along with Glen and Aiden.

"Crime fighting? What are you talking about Madison?" I ask her totally confused.

Ashley answers me before Aiden makes up some lame explanation "Really babe, you don't want to know."

I look to Glenn and Aiden before shaking off the question. If it involves Madison and my brother I really don't want to know.

"We'll all keep in touch though right? I mean not everything has to change. Sure we won't see each other as often but we can still be in each other's lives." I asked this hoping that I was right.

"Yeah we will. But things will be different. No matter what we do, things change." Chelsea answered.

"But they can change for the better. At least next summer we should all get together and have another day like this. Just one?"

Everyone nodded hoping that they could keep those plans. That life wouldn't change this one part of their lives.

"What would we do without you Spencer, our eternal optimist?" Aiden commented smiling at me.

I smiled back at him thinking about what Chelsea said. We were all growing up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a long wait. Hope you like this chapter. Keep reviewing and following Thanks!**

It was a very rare rainy day in LA. Ashley and I had spent the day lounging around, talking and watching tv.

"I could get used to days like this." I say snuggling further into Ashley. She smiles and kisses the side of my head.

"Me too. So are you getting excited about school? Only a few more weeks till you start."

"yeah. Finally I can go to school and study something I'm actually interested in." I answer her. I take a second wondering if I should really push this subject. "Have you thought anymore about applying?" I ask hoping she doesn't get too defensive.

"Spencer really? We've already discussed this and you know I don't want to talk about it anymore." I could from the tone in her voice she was annoyed.

"No we haven't. Not really. I bring it up and then you quickly dismiss anything else I have to say about it."

"That's because I've already decided I don't want to go and you just keep pushing it!" Ashley stands up from the couch and begins to walk away.

"Ashley. Just hear me out" My voice softens a bit trying to calm down and keep this a discussion instead of a fight.

"NO! Spencer I'm not going to school. I'm going to keep trying to get my music out there."

"And I don't see why you can't do both. Why don't you just try school? You could find something you really enjoy."

"I enjoy my music! Is that what this is about? That you don't think I'm good enough? That I'll never make it?" Clearly the no yelling plan was not going to happen.

"Of course I think you're good enough. I just wish you would consider your options!" Tears begin falling, unable to hold them back anymore.

"And I wish you would just let this be and trust my judgment, cause if you can't trust me then I'm not even sure what we're doing!"

I stopped not even knowing how things escalated so quickly. "Ash." I choke out between tears. "Ashley what are you saying?"

"Nothing I'm not saying anything I just… I can't…" she stops talking and grabs her keys and jacket heading towards the door. "I just need some space Spencer."

I fall back on to the couch completely defeated, tears rolling freely down my face. What the hell just happened? Are we done? Should I leave? All of my worst fears start filling my head as I curl into a ball sobbing. I don't know what to think. I just keep crying until I'm so exhausted that I can hardly keep my eyes open.

* * *

Ashley's POV

I begin walking up the stairs to the loft, tucking my keys into my coat pocket. I don't know how I can fix this with Spencer. She just wouldn't let it go. I wish I wouldn't have snapped and said that. I come to the door half hoping she's asleep and this can wait until morning while the other half just wants to run in and apologize and give her anything she wants.

I can't lose her.

Finally I take a deep breath and open the door and walk in. I look around and see no sign of her. She didn't leave did she? Oh god! What did I do? My mind starts to race thinking where she could be. I walk to the back of the couch before I notice her curled in a ball on the couch. She's still here. Tears stain her cheeks and it hurts me to know that I caused her that pain. I take a deep breath and let go of the earlier panic. I walk around to the front of the couch and sit on the edge in front of her.

"Spencer…" I whisper wiping the hair from her face. "Spencer…babe?" she slowly starts to wake up and immediately looks at me as though she's shocked I came back.

"I'm so sorry Spence. I shouldn't have said that."

Spencer sits up before grabbing my hand "I'm sorry too."

"I was just mad. Thinking that you didn't trust me."

"I do trust you though Ash, I just want to make sure that you're doing what you really want, not just…" she trails off as though she's unsure if she can say what's next.

"not just what Spencer? You can tell me, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" I say softly to let her know it's okay.

"that you're not just following in your dad's footsteps because you feel like you owe him. Because you don't owe him Ashley. He would want you to do what makes you happy."

"I am happy Spence. I have you. That's all I need." She smiles slightly and I kiss her forehead reassuringly. "Spencer I only need you. I don't need school. I couldn't make it through if I wanted to go anyways."

"Of course you could Ash. When you really want something you work your ass of till you get it. You did get me didn't you?" She laughs slightly and so do I.

"I don't know about this though Spence. But really, my music does make me happy. And maybe someday I'll go back to school but for now I just want to give this a shot."

Spencer looks deeply into my eyes searching to be sure that this is really what I want. "okay. I trust you and if this is what you really want then I'll support you all the way. But Ash we really need to not just run out on each other when things get tough. This afternoon, when you left, I wasn't sure if you were going to come back. I didn't mean to upset you so much, I just wanted to talk. Unfortunately we both have a habit of turning discussions into World War III. And that's fine, we just need to stick around and fight it out if we have to.

"I know I shouldn't have left like that. But getting into fights with you sometimes I just can't deal with it and need some time to cool off."

"And that's ok. The only difference being that I need to know that you're coming back."

"Of course I will Spencer. I'll always come back. I can't ever imagine life without you. But I'll work on it. If I get mad and need to leave I'll make sure you know I'm still coming back. I'm sorry for scaring you tonight." I kiss her temple and just relax into her for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I accept your apology but you weren't the only one at fault. I shouldn't have pushed you so much. I should have supported you in whatever you chose, but I do now."

I smile relieved that we worked this out and Spencer smiles back. We both lean forward resting our foreheads together my hands entwining with hers. We both just stop a moment and I look into her eyes before I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips before pulling away. "You ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah." She yawns standing up and stretching. "C'mon." She gives me her hand helping me up off the couch and we both head off to bed.


End file.
